Behind The Scenes
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: (Abuse Warning)What if Sonic and "friends" lived on Earth in secret, and had lives outside of working for Sega? How would acting as if they loved Sonic to death everyday cause them to really behave? And how are their real-life characters different to their scripted ones? You might be surprised... (T for mature references, may become M later) *Read Author note - Please review!*
1. Intro

"Cut!"

The Sega director yelled, as he snapped the black movie board together, causing the scene to end. Everyone on stage was relieved to have the story over!

"Finally, it's OVER! That was the last shot, guys. You're free ... For now! See you next week, team."

The stage had a large, green backdrop that had been computerised to host many different scenic backgrounds relative to the _Sonic_ games. Jumping off the stage first, was Amy, annoyed as usual - followed by Knuckles, who was humble, and then Sonic, who was still an ego maniac.

On the sidelines was Shadow, Eggman, Silver, and Tails. Everybody looked relieved that the shooting day was over.

"Hey, Amy. Want to grab a coffee?" Sonic asked cockily, but was shot down by an angry look.

"No, Sonic. Just because I have to act I'm in love with you doesn't mean I have any ounce of respect or admiration toward you. I'm going home. Later."

Sonic rolled his eyes. _Such a bitch_ , he thought, and went to chat to the directors.

Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were joking and having a conversation, about to grab their bags and leave the studio. They were chatting about a party that Shadow was hosting later. "Will Rouge be there?" Knuckles asked.

"Um, yeah." Shadow responded plainly. He wasn't quite as evil or vicious as he had to pretend to be in the games and TV series', but he was still quite emotionless and defensive.

Knuckles was a calm, easy going guy, but was also very determined to get what he wanted.

"Sonic, I don't have control over the script. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Just, listen. I'm sick of Amy having to pretend to be this psycho young girl when in reality she's the opposite. Having to act this way around me makes her repelled by me in real life! And I don't want that. Maybe you could just make our relationship more... Normal?" Sonic was genuine, but nervous. He knew he'd gone a bit too far in asking this.

"Look, I'm not supposed to say anything." One of the directors responded. "But we're starting a new TV series in a few weeks anyway, and I'm pretty sure you and Amy's friendship in that show is more... a two way street."

Sonic was confused. "You mean, she doesn't chase me? And we're actual friends?"

"Yes. Maybe that will help. anyway, its Friday, Sonic. I'm going home. Go have fun with your friends."

The studio was inside a locked - off town, where all the characters lived. They had to be segregated from the rest of the world of course, because no one could know they were actually real!

Sonic walked down the pathway, dashed past the lake, and arrived at his house. He checked his mobile phone, and there was a message from Shadow.

"Hey. I am having a party tonight. Thought you might be interested. Not that I want you to come. Just a neutral warning. And I also haven't started drinking yet... Don't look at me."

Sonic chuckled. "Jeez, that hedgehog is crazy." Sonic walked upstairs and found a nice jacket to wear. He never wore pants, but he didn't want to get cold late at night. He grabbed some whiskey from the fridge, his card game _Cards against Humanity_ , and his cigarrette tin.

He walked over to Shadows, not wanting to seem like he'd rushed over straight away, but got there pretty quick anyway.

"H-hey! Faaaaker!" Shadow greeted Sonic with a hug, to which Sonic blushed. "Did you get my text?" Shadow had clearly already forgotten that the only way sonic knew about this was through the text message.

"Yes, pal. That's why I'm here."

"You came for me?" Shadow asked, looking gooey-eyed.

"Knock it off, Shads. I've had a shit day, I need to get wasted."

Shadow grinned and grabbed Sonic's hand, leading him to the living room. Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver looked up grinning - they were the only ones who really got along with Sonic, even though most of the time they disagreed with him. In the room, there was also Blaze, Sally, Tails, and of course, Amy, but none of them seemed to notice Sonic's presence.

Sonic placed his whiskey on the table and started pouring into a blue cup.

"Do you need some coke or something?" Shadow asked, barely able to stand.

"Nope. I take it straight." Sonic grinned and had a long sip from his cup. Shadow giggled.

"Heheh. I'm sure you do." Shadow walked off, nearly falling over on to Rouge and Knuckles. He lay next to them drunkenly and said, "I love you guys!" and they all cuddled, laughing.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief. "I do not understand that dude." He laughed anyway, and walked over and sat down next to Rouge.

"Hey there darling." She said happily - not seductively, just with happiness. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

Sonic smiled and gave her the cigarette tin. She opened it and smiled, handing Sonic a $100 note. She passed the tin to Knuckles, who smiled and took them all outside.

Sonic followed them, leaving everyone else inside. Again, no one noticed him leave - he really was the opposite of his character, no one really adored him or chased after him. he just wasn't a big deal.

Outside, Knuckles and Rouge held hands, as Sonic started rolling a smoke. When he finished, he held up a lighter and took a hit, passing it around.

"So what's on your mind, Sonic?" Shadow asked, a bit more in touch with his surroundings than before.

"Mm, I'm sick of acting." He said, taking another hit and passing it to Knuckles. "I'm sick of it! None of us are really who we have to pretend to be. Tails doesn't like me or look up to me - no one does; I don't have a nemesis; and Amy doesn't give a crap about me."

"Amy?!" Knuckles scoffed. "The fuck? Why would you want her to? She's a loser, man. She never parties with us. I don't even know why she's here tonight."

"It'd be nice if it were true. You know, that she was in love with me." Sonic caused them all to look at each other, waiting for someone to laugh to break the silence. Sonic was serious, and everyone else laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow giggled. "She isn't even 18! She doesn't drink, or do drugs. She doesn't have sex... She doesn't do anything fun, man. She just stays home, writing fanfiction and reading fantasy novels. I don't even think she has any friends."

"Yeah, well she's cool. I want to be her friend." Sonic grabbed his drink and sculled it. "I love you three, though. You guys are the best. I'm not saying I want more friends, I'm just saying, it is shitty to have two different worlds to deal with."

"I feel you," Shadow smiled, putting his arm around Sonic. He looked up to the stars. "If only I could really battle you, if only I could really threaten you... Instead, I-"

"Enough, Shadow." Rouge interrupted. "I think you need some water." Rouge ushered Shadow inside, starting to lecture him. "Shut your damn mouth before you..." Sonic and Knuckles heard as they went inside.

Sonic was starting to feel tipsy, and floating. He was glad he chose to mix weed with alcohol and come tonight. He'd completely forgotten his problems by now.

"I feel ya, bro." Knuckles said. "You know, it sucks being the guider of the Master emerald in the games - and then doing nothing in real life! Shits depressing. Oh well, we got our parties, our games, our bros." Knuckles chucked an arm around Sonic and took him inside. "Let's go play some games, eh? And don't worry about Amy. If she doesn't wanna be mates with you, she's missing out. You're a decent guy, Sonic. Anyone who doesn't see that is a fool."

Sonic smiled. "Thank you, Knucklehead."

They walked inside, and sat on the carpet as Sonic got out Cards against Humanity.

Everyone played: Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Sally. Amy was pretty bored, Sally was too - they'd both been bonding over their hatred for Sonic's character. Blaze and Tails had been discussing the fuck ups of Sega, and Rouge was trying to calm Shadow down. Silver, Knuckles and Sonic were the only ones prepared to play the game.

After the cards were dealt, Sonic read out his black card. "Alright guys, the blank is 'What's my secret power'."

Everyone shuffled their white cards. Tails was the first one to put his down in the middle, followed by everyone else.

Sonic reads the white cards out in order.

"Wearing no pants," Sonic chuckled. "Heh, that's definitely one of them."

Tails beamed but tried not to make it obvious.

"Genuine human connection," He read. "I'm sick of these fucking 06 jokes." He laughed and read the next one.

"Getting really high," he read, laughing.

"Giving 110%," he said, "hmmm, not bad."

"Licking things to claim them as your own."

"Being fabulous," Sonic read as Shadow chuckled.

"Three dicks at the same time..." Sonic was unsure but laughed anyway.

"Oh my god, winner right here." Sonic laughed. "Shiny objects!"

Rouge stood up and took a bow. "Thank you, Sir Sonic of Shine. I'll take that!"

She took the black card proudly.

Knuckles is next! Knuckles smiled and picked a black card. "What will always get you laid?" He looked at Sonic nervously, knowing that not everyone really found this game funny - just him and his pals, maybe a couple of others.

The white cards came in, and he read them out.

"Half-assed foreplay... Mmmm well yeah, because I'm pretty hot, but.. next!" Knuckles read the next card out.

"Women's suffrage... Heh... Next!"

"Consensual sex... Ha! good. Next!"

"My vagina. Gee thanks, Rouge! Next!"

"Pretending to care..." Sonic grinned. "Of course." Knuckles remarked. "Next!"

"Waiting til marriage, I ain't got time for that. Next!"

"Nickelback... Jesus Christ," Knuckles exclaimed. "Last one!... A sausage festival... Hmmm"

Sonic looked at Knuckles hopefully. Everyone else was already bored.

"Consensual sex, I'd say! Thats a laugh." Knuckles waited for someone to claim the black card.

"Yay! Me!" Amy squeaked and Knuckles grinned, throwing the card to her.

"Good one, Amy!"

Sonic was surprised that Amy was even playing the game, let alone had a sense of humour. Sally smiled at Amy, saying something quietly.

"Aight, aight," Sonic said loudly, "Let's do something else. Let's... play... "

"Sonic & Knuckles?!" Knuckles said excitedly.

"Sonic adventure 2?!" Shadow suggested.

"Noooooo, let's play something like, truth or dare, or whatever. You know. Something teenagers play."

He looked over to Sally and smiled, knowing that she was probably happy to be playing something more appropriate to her and Amy and Tails.

"You can start, Sally." Sally was surprised. "Umm, okay. Shadow, truth or dare?"

Shadow was almost asleep, in day dream world, smiling - but he was quickly disrupted. "Erm, truth? Wait, no. Fuck! Dare! Dare me to drink more! Then I can answer truths later."

Sally cocked an eyebrow. "Truth it is. Shadow, do you have feelings for anyone?"

Everyone went silent, except Sonic and Knuckles, who were having a conversation separate. Rouge glared at Shadow, shaking her head.

"Eerrrr... yes. But that's only one question, right? So it doesn't matter who."

"That's right," Sally smiled warmly. "Your turn. You get to ask someone Truth or dare now."

Shadow was tense and turned to Rouge. "Miss Rouge. Truth or dare?"

Rouge grinned. "Dare, obviously."

"Well, I dare you to ... seduce the most handsome man in the room."

Rouge sighed. "But there's so many!" She crawled over to Knuckles, who was still in mid - conversation with Sonic, laughing. He noticed Rouge and pulled a confused face.

"Hey handsome," She said, but Knuckles just looked around the room and ignored her. " _What are you doing"_ he mouthed, embarrassed. Sonic stopped talking and looked to her. She ran her hand through Knuckles' locks, making eye contact. Sonic looked and nearly burst out laughing. He looked at Shadow, who was enjoying the result of his dare. Rouge turned around, and sat on Knuckles' lap, surprising him.

"Hmph, done. My turn." She turned to Amy, and raised an eyebrow. "Amy," she said.

Amy looked up. _Oh dear God no,_ she thought. Sonic looked at Rouge daringly.

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare, little miss Pink."

"Eeeeeeer... truth."

Sally stared at her. Sonic sighed of relief, knowing Rouge wouldn't dare her to do something she'd regret. Rouge smiled devillishly.

"Are you a virgin?"

Amy blushed, and Sally became angry. "She's 16! Rouge!"

"What? I was 16."

Sonic put his hand forward and exclaimed, "Maybe such a personal question shouldn't be asked, Rouge?"

"Oh Sonic, quit it. You're the one I'm asking this for." Rouge winked at Sonic, who blushed, and Amy became furious.

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Nothing! Amy, it means nothing. Rouge is just playing."

Amy rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Rouge lay back into Knuckles' chest as he massaged her, clearly relaxed and unfazed. Shadow was staring off into the distance. Sally walked after Amy, and Sonic followed.

After they found Amy in the doorway, Sally stopped Sonic. "Don't. She's not interested in you, whether its to sleep together, or to 'go for coffee.'"

"Sally, back off! I'm not interested like that either! I just want to be friends with her!"

"You're too old for her," Sally exclaimed. "She doesn't do the things you do. So just forget about it, okay?"

Sally took Amy's hand and walked her home. Sonic frowned and went back inside. Everyone else had left too - Knuckles and Rouge had disappeared (wink), Silver and Blaze had gone home... And Tails had left too. All who was left was Shadow. Sonic sat down next to him and sighed.

"Man, this whole Amy thing is really getting to me."

Shadow stared at him blankly. Sonic explained it again, slower, repeating what he'd said before. Shadow shook his head and glared at Sonic.

"Sonic, I heard you the first time." His tone surprised Sonic as it was angry. "You can't change what people do and don't want. You just need to accept it and take it for what it is. There's no point wishing it were different! Cause it won't be! And the more you force it, the worse it gets."

Shadow hiccuped. "That's what Rouge told me anyway."

"Wow, thanks Shadow." Sonic gave him a light hug, opening his mouth to speak, but Shadow reacted quickly, still angry, and grabbed Sonic, pulling him even closer to him. "Uhh... Shads.. are you ok..."

Shadow stared at Sonic, trying to search his eyes. Sonic wasn't confused, he was just concerned. He wasn't scared of Shadow being affectionate with him. He was quite calm.

Sonic felt his mind slip into an altered state - maybe it was the alcohol, but he couldn't think straight or control himself. He closed his eyes and rested on Shadow's cheek, but Shadow grabbed him and kissed him - Sonic didn't respond as he was practically asleep, but he knew what was happening and enjoyed it.


	2. The Morning After

Sonic woke up on the couch snuggled up to a warm, soft hedgehog. "Ah, Amy..." He whispered. He thought he was still dreaming; a dream come true, where he'd wake up next to her. He leaned up to kiss her, eyes still half closed, and froze.

" _SHADOW?!_ " Sonic yelled, jumping off the couch. "What the hell."

"Mmmmh, Sonic..." Shadow moaned as he stayed on the couch, not awake. Sonic's eyes widened and he freaked out, dashing out of the room. He found Rouge and Knuckles, making breakfast, and said,

"Guys, did you see anything weird happen last night? I hardly remember much."

Rouge and Knuckles grinned. "Nah, nothing. But you pissed off Amy, and let Shadow comfort you when you were sad. Nothing else."

"Yeah... nothing else." Knuckles confirmed.

"Thank god." Sonic sighed. "Wait, what did I do to Amy?"

"I made a pass at her on behalf of you, which caused her to storm out, taking her lesbian friend with her."

Sonic stared blankly and Rouge laughed. "Sally."

Sonic looked even more confused and shook his head. "Argh... I can't comprehend this right now. It's Saturday, let's go get some coffee."

"Sure, just let us finish our breakfast and we'll go. Oh, and maybe wake up Shadow." Knuckles suggested.

"Mmm, dunno, think he was having a pre-tty good dream." Sonic grinned and blushed.

"What about your dreams?" Rouge smirked.

"Oh. They're fine. I'm gonna go and have a shower." Sonic dashed out of the room, not stopping past Shadow's sleeping zone.

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow sat at a table in the local cafe. They all had drained looks on their faces, but they were so excited for caffeine that it didn't matter.

"Knuckles, why are you having milk in your coffee? Are you like, not even hung over?" Shadow enquired, as everyone else drank iced black coffees.

"I'm pretty tough, my man. Not sure if you noticed." Knuckles drank his coffee chuckling, and then put it down. "Ah... yeah... I see your point."

Shadow smiled and shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Sonic completely.

Outside, Amy, Sally, Blaze and Silver walked past, heading toward the cafe. They clearly hadn't seen everyone else yet, because they were still happy. But once they walked inside, their faces went down.

Sonic stayed in his seat, eyeing Amy softly.

"Don't," Rouge urged. "Don't bother. There's nothing you can do."

"If she could just see...I'm not really a jerk..."

Shadow groaned, and stood up, surprising everybody. He walked over to Amy and Sally and started talking to them.

"Oh my god. What is he doing?" Sonic said with fear.

After Shadow had talked to Amy and Sally, he left the cafe and Amy and Sally smiled. Amy came over to Sonic's table and sat down where Shadow was, across from Sonic.

"Hey guys. Shadow told me you wanted me to come and say hi. And he said some other stuff, too." She beamed at Sonic, who smiled nervously in response.

"Ummmm... Cool!" Sonic smiled. "Do you want me to get you a coffee Amy?"

Amy smiled and nodded. They both stood up and went to order.

Rouge and Knuckles smirked, and Knuckles said, "Man, well that turned out alright, didn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Rouge went blank. "I hope Shadow's okay, though. You know... he really does have feelings for Sonic... But I think Sonic just kinda... ignores it."

"Maybe because he's not gay? I mean look at the way he looks at Amy..." Knuckles pointed as Amy ordered her coffee, Sonic gazing after her. He pointed to items on the menu and made her giggle, which caused his face to glow with joy and pride.

Sonic was so nervous - that was clear. Amy however, was quite confident. Clearly, Shadow had said something that made her feel a bit safer around Sonic. But what was it?

Amy and Sonic sat down. Amy was the only one on the table who had life to her - everyone else was hungover.

"Do they serve bloody mary's here?" Knuckles asked, causing Sonic to laugh. "No, Knux. I doubt it. Besides, you need to recover for tonight."

"Oh yeah, tonight." Knuckles grinned mischievously. "Heh."

Amy smiled, and said, "What's tonight?"

Sonic was surprised of her interest and remarked, "Well, it's ... our annual sleepover. It's kind of a big deal, Amy. Maybe not your thing."

Amy frowned, and Sonic quickly retaliated. "No no! I mean, you can come! But theres only a few of us that go. Knuckles, Rouge, me... Shadow... we usually don't expand the group. You can come, but... You'd have to come alone." Sonic said nervously.

Rouge cocked an eyebrow and watched Amy stutter. "I-I can't bring Sally?"

"No, honey." Rouge grinned. "But we'll look after you."

"What does this sleepover entail exactly?" Amy asked, unsure.

Rouge went to speak, and Sonic bit his lip. Knuckles answered for them:

"That's best kept a secret... It changes every year, but it's usually a bit hardcore."

"What do you mean, hardcore?"

"It's just... It's for big kids, Amy. You're welcome to come, sure. It could be fun. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Sonic smiled and put his arm on her shoulder lightly. _Maybe she is more fun than I thought._

 _What did they mean? Like... they'd get drunk? Hire strippers? Play full on truth or dare... Pfft, I can handle that, easy._ "I'm in," Amy said, smiling faintly. _Sonic should protect me, considering he's so close with a good guy like Shadow... And I'm sure he won't hit on me considering they woke up together last night!_


	3. Wasted?

After leaving the cafe, each of our characters went to their homes and got ready for the night ahead.

Shadow, however, was at home, cleaning and preparing for the night.

He was feeling down and disappointed in himself for his behaviour the night before, and felt anxious as to whether Sonic would even come to the party tonight.

He had finished cleaning mid-afternoon, and decided to sit down and watch a movie. He turned on the TV and started watching a soap opera. He started to fall asleep, and was awoken by multiple knocks on the door, hours later.

"Shadow! Open up! Its Rouge!"

Shadow moaned and got off his couch, answering the door.

"Come on! We gotta get this place set up!"

"Rouge... I don't know. I don't know if I should host this year. I mean, I love you all, but the whole Sonic thing-"

"Forget about it, Shads. Sonic doesn't give a shit. Its just all a fun game for him. But do tell me about what you said to Amy to make her suddenly interested in coming tonight."

Shadow blinked and stopped in his thoughts. _What the?_

"She - she invited herself? Sonic invited her? Why?!"

"Well, I think she wants in to our epic group. What I think... is that we need to keep her out." Rouge grinned evilly, watching Shadow's expression. He was shy and reserved after last night, and felt guilty at even thinking about such a thing.

He didn't express his guilt though, and turned dark. "How?"

Rouge smiled and pulled out a glad bag with 2 white pills. "Rahipnol," She smiled. "One for Amy, one for Sonic."

Shadow bit his lip and took the bag quickly. They began to set up, Shadow feeling more hopeful, Rouge feeling excited that Shadow had agreed to one of her troublesome plans.

Sonic and Amy had caught up and were walking through the park. It was awkward, and the situation was tense, as Sonic had no idea how to converse with her, unless it was about the scripts they had to do.

"So, uh... What do you like to do in your spare time?" Sonic asked nervously.

"I like to read," She smiled. "Supernatural fantasy, mainly. I enjoy watching tv series too."

Sonic frowned. "Hmm." He couldn't understand how someone could live such a boring life, when he lived for the weekend, he lived for the parties and his friends. "With Sally, right?"

Amy blushed. "Uhhh... yeah... right. We hang out a bit."

"She really doesn't seem to like me." Sonic said plainly. "I don't know why."

Amy sighed. "She's protective of her friends, that's all. It's okay, Sonic. I know that you're a genuine guy, like Shadow said. You wouldn't hurt me, or him, or your friends. I am starting to trust you a bit, to be honest."

Sonic smiled faintly. "Shadow?"

Amy looked to him confused. "Yeah? He said you're there for your friends, like you were last night. And he said you were perseverant, and always trying to do the right thing."

"Huh," Sonic turned nervous. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Hey, did you want to come over? We could watch some TV shows or something." Amy asked. Sonic was shocked. _What?_ he thought. "Don't worry, as friends. Nothing... more than that."

Sonic breathed heavily. "Yeah, sure. Show me your world, Amy!" he grinned and followed her to the house.

Amy and Sonic spent hours watching _Doctor Who_ , consumed by the series, and hardly speaking to one another. Amy was proud that she had gotten Sonic interested in something she was, until he said,

"Why don't we watch something more crazy? I like True blood." Sonic grinned.

"Isn't that... A bit..."

"Ames, you're 16. If you want to come tonight, you should need to handle at least one episode of True blood."

"Sure, whatever."

They watched an episode, and Sonic watched her face the whole time, seeing how she'd react. She just stayed still, not showing emotion. "It's a good plot," Amy said. "But a bit... Overdone in some parts."

"Right," Sonic grinned. "Well, I'm gonna head over to Shadow's. I'll see you there later, I guess."

"Ok," Amy smiled nervously as Sonic dashed out of the room. _Shit,_ she thought.

Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles had already started drinking and preparing food for the party. They had set up a poker table, a smoking area, and beer pong. Shadow's mood had lifted, and Knuckles and Rouge were chatting and laughing as they made food together. Shadow checked his phone, and saw a text from Sonic:

"Thanks for putting a good word in with Amy, man. You're a great friend! See you soon."

Shadow's heart sank. He felt guilty for his plan, and had the urge to speak to Rouge to cancel it.

"Rouge, I need to talk to you." Shadow said as Knuckles smiled and kissed Rouge, walking outside to light a cigarette.

"Don't tell me you're backing out." Rouge put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Pathetic."

Shadow handed the bag over to her and said, "Sonic thanked me for being a great friend. I can't do it, I can't hurt him like that. And I'm not gonna.. take advantage of him, either."

"Sure, darling. I get it." Rouge smiled, snatching the bag. Shadow walked off happily, grateful for his decision.

But he probably should have thrown them away rather then hand them back to the devil bat...

Amy knocked on the door, looking gorgeous in high heels and a green sparkly dress. "Hey Shadow!" She said as Shadow answered. Shadow smiled. he could see why Sonic liked her - she was beautiful, and a perfect combination of reserved and exciting. Sure, he was jealous of her, but he could understand, and that was more important than drugging her for his intentions with Sonic.

"Come on in, Amy."

Amy wasn't too surprised by the set up, and didn't appear too scared. _This isn't such a big deal,_ she thought. Rouge walked over immediately and handed her a drink. "You gotta drink if you want to be part of this party," She said, winking. It was a glass of champagne. Amy smiled and said, "Thank you, Rouge! I don't drink often, if ever."

Amy took a sip and Shadow put his arm around Amy in a protective way. "Sonic should be here soon," He said.

"He's not here already?" Amy said, surprised. "That's weird. He said he was on his way."

Shadow and Rouge looked to each other. "I'll call him." Rouge said, walking outside to join Knuckles.

 _Meanwhile_

Sonic had left his house, but ran into a familiar face, who intended to prevent him from getting any closer to someone in particular.

Sally grabbed him by the neck and glared at him. "I told you to stay away," she said. "What's it gonna take for you to listen?"

"Sal," he smiled. "She's a big girl. She can handle herself. I don't even want to sleep with the girl. I just wanna be her friend."

Sally let go and groaned. "I've heard that before. Listen to me, Sonic. I'm not fucking letting her get into a shitty situation again."

Sonic stared. "Again...?"

Sally sighed. "Sonic, there's a lot you don't know about Amy. A lot of things in her past that have messed with her."

Sonic stared in shock.

"You may have noticed she enjoys a lot of... fictional things. You know, fantasy worlds, etc. That's because she once was turned against reality, Sonic. Someone abused her. Regularly, and repeatedly, and horribly. She was wrecked. She may have gotten better now, but I know what happens to girls like her. They relapse at the slightest sign of a trigger."

Sonics breathing became uneven. _Amy was abused? by who? What the fuck? Why was Sally telling me this?_

"Sally, you're scaring me. Are you telling the truth?"

"Sonic, I wouldn't lie about something like this. But Amy would. Don't you dare ask her about it or tell her I told you. She'll lose the plot. But listen, I don't discourage you from being her friend. You're probably exactly what she needs - a guy who has a life, who has fun, who has good friends - to show her that not everyone is bad. Not everyone is evil and corrupted... Just please be careful. Protect her... For me," Sally started to cry.

Sonic pulled Sally into a hug. "Of course I will. I'd protect her before anything else I'd ever dream of doing."

"Can you make sure she gets home safe? Or gets to my place, or yours, or something? Just stay with her. I know you guys go hard, and she'll probably want to go with it too. Just watch out for her."

Sonic smiled. "Trust me, Sally. That's my first priority."

Sally smiled and patted his shoulder. "Call me if you need to." She put her number in his phone and walked away.

Sonic's phone rang as she left. "Hey, Rouge."

"Sonic! Where are you? Amy said you'd left a while ago."

"Oh, yeah. I ran into a friend. Be there soon, okay? Oh, and look after Amy for me, even if its just for a few minutes until I'm there... Heh."

He hung up and dashed over, leaving Rouge annoyed. _Fucking Amy._

Shadow let Sonic in, and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" Shadow said. "And no, i'm not drunk this time. Promise no spooning."

Sonic grinned. "Yay." He patted Shadow's head and walked in as Shadow followed. He put his phone down and grabbed a drink, without even noticing his surroundings. No one was even in the house! "Where is everyone?"

"They're outside. Knuckles has some good shit."

"Even Amy?!" Sonic grinned. "Holy hell. Awesome."

Shadow smiled. "Sonic, there's something I have to tell you -"

Sonic anticipated a "I have feelings for you" and dashed outside to sit with the group. But, Shadow had actually wanted to say: _Rouge wanted to put drugs in you and Amy's drinks, but I gave it back to her. I didn't realise that it was her plan... I don't know if she's gonna hurt her... or you..._

Shadow felt his heart pound with anxiety as he went outside to join.

The state of Amy caused him to drop his drink...


	4. Sonic Spills the Truth

"A-Amy?" Shadow asked, shaking.

Amy was slouched in her chair, smiling huge, and giggling. Knuckles had her arm around her, and Rouge was smoking, looking at her reflection in her phone.

Sonic stood across from Shadow, taking a hit from the smoke, and sighed. "Ah, jeez. Good thing I'm here now. Amy, can you hear me?"

Amy giggled. "aaaah, Sonic! It's you. I waited ages. I had a few drinks cause - cause I was so - impatient - wanted to make time - go faster. Ha! I'm funny." Amy closed her eyes and held up her drink in a "cheers" manner. Rouge laughed.

"Hey, maybe I was wrong, Shadow. Amy's pretty cool after all."

Shadow gritted his teeth and whispered in Rouge's ear. "Did you fucking do it? You bitch."

"Relax, mister. I haven't touched any of her drinks, yet."

"Please don't," Shadow pleaded. "Sonic will hate me. Amy will hate me... I'll be a goner."

Rouge looked up at him. "I'd never do that to you, Shads. Besides, by the look of how things might end up, I may not even need to play a part. Let's just have some fun." Rouge lit up a joint and passed it to Shadow, who smiled faintly, sitting down.

"Hey Amy!" Knuckles said excitingly. He wasn't even that intoxicated - Amy was too much entertainment for him. "Can I ask you something babe?"

"Sure, Knuckie." she giggled. Sonic was taken aback by her flirtiness.

 _I wonder how what happened happened._ Sonic thought. _I hope I'm not putting her in a repeat situation. That'd be fucking terrible._

"Do you think I'm hot?" Knuckles nudged her as Rouge laughed.

"No," Rouge said. "Nobody does. Not even me."

"Shut up, Rouge! I'm talking to Aaaamy." He put his hand in her hair and she smiled happily. "Yeah, sure! Everyone's hot, all of you. I love you all!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, looking at Sonic, who was hardly participating.

Sonic had gone from "Fuck yes, let's get wasted," to, "Shit, I need to watch Amy, I can't drink. I can't let her get hurt." Sonic knew that no one would hurt her there anyway, but he needed to make sure everything would be okay. He couldn't stop repeating Sally's words in his head.

 _There's a reason she is that way, SOnic..._

 _You need to protect her..._

 _Don't let her get hurt again..._

 _I trust you..._

Sonic sighed.

Shadow became agitated, wondering why Sonic was blowing him off. He didn't even LOVE Sonic romantically, he just had cute feelings toward him. He just wanted to cuddle him, and nuzzle him, and watch movies. Is that even a relationship?

Knuckles and Amy continued to giggle and make jokes.

"Okay, guys," Rouge interrupted, "It's time for phase two. Shadow..." She suggested.

"Oh yeah, sure. Card games, anyone?"

Everyone said yes, even Amy, who then added, "I don't know how they work!"

"It's easy, you just play, and if you lose, you pay the price, but if you win, you make someone else pay." Rouge grinned. "Since half of us don't wear clothes anyway, we had to substitute STRIP in Poker to DARE. I hope that's ok."

Sonic smiled. "Fine with me. But, I will be daring you to get naked as a dare, Rouge. So, watch out."

Amy smiled and laughed. "Same here! I wanna see Rouge's boobies!"

It was evident that Amy was tipsy, but she was clearly not completely wasted. Sonic was happy with this, and felt he didn't need to interfere just yet. As long as he didn't get too drunk, which was pretty hard to do due to his tolerance, everything would be fine.

They all went inside, Knuckles lifting Amy, showing off his muscles. Sonic was happy that Knuckles had taken on such a friendly role, as he knew Knuckles was only interested in Rouge. He was so relieved to know his friends kinda liked her, and were helping him out.

They all sat down at the table in a circle. Knuckles sat next to both Amy and Rouge. Rouge sat next to Shadow, followed by Sonic, then connecting to Amy.

They played a game of poker, Amy losing poorly, and Shadow and Rouge taking the lead.

(Disclaimer: I don't know much about poker, sorry. I prefer blackjack... So... I'm just gonna make this up.)

Rouge had taken another win, and started her dare. "Alright. Shadow, I dare you to kiss Knuckles."

Shadow groaned. "For gods sake." Shadow muttered. "Fine."

He kissed Knuckles, who reacted humourously, grabbing his arms and pulling him in, and teasing his fur. Shadow broke the kiss and glared at him. "Damn it Knuckles! Don't turn me on like that."

Everyone laughed as Shadow returned to his seat. Amy continued laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, Shadow, that is what I call chemistry!" She giggled more, and Rouge smiled. Sonic didn't make any eye contact whatsoever with anybody, just listening, and making sure Amy was okay in his mind.

 _Don't let her take her clothes off. Don't let her drink too much. Don't let her in a room with Knuckles or Shadow or anyone. Especially me..._

Sonic pondered whether he should tell someone, preferably Shadow - his best mate - but he felt too scared to talk to Shadow at the same time.

They played another round, and Knuckles had won. "Woo! I won! Don't know how I managed to do that." He scratched his head.

"Anyway, I dare _Sonic_ to do a line."

"A line?" Amy asked innocently.

"Cocaine," Rouge finished. Amy was taken aback. "what's the matter, sweetie? Do you want to go home?"

"Nope! It's all good." Amy smiled putting her hands in her lap, happily. "I like being here."

Sonic looked to Knuckles. "Man, one line? That won't do shit." Sonic grinned and Knuckles passed over a tray. Sonic felt Amy's eyes on him, but didn't respond. He couldn't fight the challenge, he couldn't say no to a dare! And besides, he could handle drugs, it would be fine.

Moments passed, and not much had really changed. The group had gone on to play beer pong. Sonic could feel himself becoming more attracted to Amy, more compelled to grab her and kiss her, and make her his. He completely forgot about what Sally had said, but he was luckily able to control himself despite such urge.

Amy was hanging around Sonic and Shadow, who both were quite reasonable and rational in their behaviour still.

Amy had felt happy, and she had felt proud that she'd done such a thing. She started to speak, but fell over, dropping her nearly-finished blue cup filled with soda and vodka, hitting the wooden floor. Shadow reacted first, falling down next to her, trying to wake her up. "Amy? Amy! Amy, talk to me." Shadow knew what had happened... Or maybe she just couldn't handle her liquor? Either way, she was definitely fucked up, definitely passed out.

Sonic followed, and was surprised at Shadow's caring toward Amy. "Fuck," Sonic said, "This is my fault."

"Nah man." Shadow sighed. He looked over at Rouge and Knuckles, playing beer pong, and whispered, "It's Rouge's, she was planning to roofie her. And you. I don't know, maybe Amy just got a bit too drunk."

Sonic panicked. "Jesus, okay. Well let's just take her into your room. Maybe get some extra sheets incase she throws up or something."

Shadow nodded and acted fast.

Shadow and Sonic were sitting on Shadow's bed, both facing Amy, who was murmuring on the bed. She kept saying one name repeatedly, but neither of them could make it out.

"Damn it Amy, wake up!" Sonic yelled.

"Chill, man. She'll be okay. It's only been like, twenty minutes."

"She's so little, man. Her body is tiny, she has hardly ever drank before, and Rouge could have put something in her drink. Why the hell would she do that anyway?!"

Shadow blinked and sighed. "Because she thinks I want you."

Sonic stared, not following what Shadow meant. "Want me? Like, what, to sleep with?"

"Yeah. That's right." Shadow said, blushing.

"So _why Amy?!_ " Sonic shouted through gritted teeth. "I would sooner sleep with you than her!"

Shadow looked up in surprise. "What?!"

"Man, Amy is off limits. To me, and to everyone. She is not a sexual kind of girl. Maybe she can party, and have fun like she did tonight, and maybe she comes off as flirtatious when she's DRUNK, but she isn't - she can't - no."

"What, because she's a virgin?" Shadow scoffed. "Didn't think that'd stop you."

"No." Sonic stammered. "B-because she was raped."


	5. Protection

After Sonic had said the word, Amy shot up from her unconscious doze and screamed.

"NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her eyes were still closed. She was having a flashback of some kind, Sonic and Shadow both thought. Shadow was still processing what Sonic had just said, but they both jumped up and shook her. "Wake up, Amy! You're not being raped! It's just a dream!"

She slowed down and opened her eyes. "Ah! Fuck! It's not... you're not... Okay... It's you guys... Sorry. Wait, what do you mean raped?"

Sonic's eyes widened. He didn't say anything.

"How do you know?" Amy screamed.

"We don't," Shadow said for Sonic. "We just assumed. The way you shot up like that. It's okay, you're with us, you're safe."

Amy sighed. "Ahhh, cool. I'm safe. Yeah. Sonic and Shadow, Shadow and Sonic. You two are so handsome, you know."

They both blushed and turned to each other nervously.

"I'd totally bang you guys. Both of you. At once."

Sonic's jaw dropped and Shadow laughed. "Me too, Amy. Me too."

Amy giggled and crawled over to Shadow, giving him a hug. "I love you Shadow. Can I kiss you?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Oh god. I guess so. If you reaaaally want to, sure."

Sonic watched as she kissed his cheek and became jealous. _No, Sonic. Off limits. Can't go there. She's just having fun._

"Ames, I think it's time to go home." Sonic smiled, interrupting the giggling.

"Awwwww! NO!" Amy whined. "I wanna keep drinking! I wanna - I wanna - I wanna partyyyyyy..."

Sonic smiled. "Come on, let's go." He scooped her up and took her into the lounge room. Amy looked up at Sonic innocently as he brought her out, saying goodbye to Rouge and Knuckles. Shadow followed them.

"Do you want me to come?" Shadow asked softly. "In case she.. Whatever, runs off."

Sonic smiled. "I can handle it, Shadow. I'll call you later. Have a good night."

Shadow smiled fakely and moped back inside. _Fucking Rouge._

Outside, Sonic put Amy down and sighed, falling onto the wall of the house.

"Oooo, Sonic look! This flower is so pretty."

"Damn it, Amy! Stop being so drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I'm just... happy. For once. Don't ruin it."

Sonic smiled. "I won't. I think you need to go to sleep, and drink some water, and eat something."

"Are you gonna look after me, daddy?" Amy burst out laughing and Sonic blushed.

"God damn it Amy. You're so immature -" Amy frowned and her eyes closed. "It's okay. I like it." Amy looked back up at him happily, and he kissed her forehead.

"This isn't my house." Amy said, slurring.

"I know," Sonic replied. "It's mine. I need to make sure you don't do something stupid during the night, so I'll keep you here."

"Are you gonna sleep with meeee?" Amy giggled. Sonic blushed again.

"Eerrr, if I have to," Sonic shook his head, pushing away his thoughts. "I'm gonna make you a sandwich. You probably haven't eaten, considering how drunk you got so quickly."

"I wanna eat you!" Amy laughed and tried to kiss him, as he pulled away quickly. She frowned. "Fine, I don't want to eat you now. Ooooh, sandwich."

She snatched the sandwich off him and ate it, then drank glass after glass of water, as Sonic continued to pass it over to her.

"Man, I feel better now." Amy smiled. "Thank you, Sonic."

"You won't tomorrow, but that's okay. I'll look after you, promise." Sonic smiled and took her to his bed, tucking her in.

He lay next to her on top of the blankets, watching her fall asleep. When she did, he went to the couch downstairs, and went to sleep himself.

In the morning, Sonic woke up, wondering why he was on his couch. Then he remembered: Shit! Amy's here. He ran up the stairs and checked that she was there.

She was, but she was crying, and she was curled up in a ball, her hair messy, and her body drenched in sweat.

"What's up Amy?" Sonic asked gently.

"Nightmares." She said. Sonic's heart sunk in sympathy. "And no, I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." He said. He walked over to her and put his arm around her, tidying her hair up and giving her more water. She looked at him, confused. "Why are you being so nice to me? Because you want to sleep with me?"

"No!" Sonic responded quickly. He sighed. "Amy, I just want to be your friend. I care about you."

"You don't even know me," Amy said. "And for all I know, you could have just done it with me last night anyway. I was fast asleep."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Sonic questioned.

"No," She responded quickly.

"You were pretty fun last night, Amy. Everyone loved you." Sonic smiled and watched her face light up.

"Really?!" She beamed. "Yay!"

Sonic grinned at her joy. He couldn't help saying: "You're so beautiful, Amy." He immediately blushed and said, "I didn't mean that in a - bad way. I just. You're gorgeous."

Amy smiled. "Thanks. You're cute too." Amy jumped out of bed and put on her jacket.

 _Cute?!_ Sonic frowned. _I'll show you cute. Fuck! No. Stop._

He smiled at her. "Leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sally is texting me and wants to see me."

"Do you need me to come?" Sonic asked. "I'll wait for her with you or something."

"It's okay Sonic." She smiled. "Thanks for caring."

And with that she left, leaving Sonic hanging, battling logic for lust, and replaying everything that happened last night.

 _Shadow, can I kiss you?_

 _I'd bang you both, you're so handsome._

Sonic's phone rang. It was Shadow.


	6. Take Your Own Advice

disclaimer: Sorry if this chapter is a bit.. Not flowing. I tried my best, but I am having lots of ideas at once (Yay, mania) and can't really concentrate on one thing at a time :D Please review or favourite... Would love feedback!

OTAKUDBZ, Thank you for your reviews :D:D I feel bad for Amy too. But she will be okay... Maybe...

"Morning, Shads," Sonic said, yawning. "Are you all good?"

"Yes. I am. Sonic, about last night..."

"Don't worry about it, bro. Amy's safe and she stayed with me last night."

Shadow went silent.

"And no, we didn't sleep together."

"Okay." Shadow sighed. "We have to go back to work tomorrow, remember."

"Yeah I know." Sonic chuckled. "Won't that be fun. See you then, man."

**The next day, Monday**

Sonic walked inside the studio and saw all his friends, including Amy and Sally. He smiled warmly at all of them. Sally and Shadow returned the smile, but Amy looked away awkwardly. Rouge laughed and Knuckles winked.

Sonic sighed with annoyance. _Two steps forward, two steps back._

In scene

 _"Errr, Amy, just chill!" Sonic erupted nervously as Amy squeezed him happily._

 _"I missed you, Sonic!"_

 _etc etc..._

Off scene.

"I missed you too, Amy." Sonic said, and grabbed her, pulling her outside. Amy was not fast enough to break free. Sonic kissed her, hard, and grabbed her waist. "Are you okay? you didn't tell me if you got back safe yesterday, and... I thought you hated me."

Amy sighed. "No, Sonic. I don't hate you. Thanks for looking after me... I'm kind of just embarrassed... More than anything."

Sonic pushed her hair back and asked, "Why?"

"Because I am scared I said or did something i normally wouldn't."

"Amy, you didn't. I kept a close watch on you and so did Shadow. You didn't do anything silly, you didnt say anything silly. You were totally fine."

Amy nodded and turned away.

"You don't seem too surprised that I kissed you." Sonic said, curious.

Amy looked at him and said, "To be honest, I expected worse considering how I remembered nothing."

She walked back inside, leaving Sonic clueless. Then he remembered what Sally had said, and immediately felt guilty.

All he had been able to think about for the last 24 hours was her, with him - he didn't even think about the protective advice. He felt like a total idiot... He walked back inside and found Shadow, and started to chat to him.

"Hey, Shadow. Can I talk to you? I need your help."

Shadow's heart raced but he pushed away his false hope and followed Sonic to the area where their bags were kept (disclaimer:basically, a staff room, if you will).

"I need someone to keep an eye on me and how I treat Amy. If I remember correctly, you should know why." Sonic had shame in his eyes.

Shadow was surprised, raising his eyebrows and smirking. "Really? You don't trust yourself around her?"

"No, I don't. Half of me wants to protect her and fuck up the guy who did this to her so many years ago, but, the other half just wants me to spend all day with her, kissing her, and you know... Everything else."

Shadow's heart sank. Those were the last words he needed to hear from Sonic's mouth. But, at least he could acknowledge his mistakes and ask for help, right? And he'd chosen him, Shadow, to be his - guidance. Shadow was flattered and reacted, hugging him.

Of course Shadow would help... Sonic was in the exact same position that Shadow was.

"Of course I'll help you. Now, look." shadow put his hands up grabbing Sonic's full attention. "It's normal for you to feel that way, both things. I mean, you have a crush on the girl. It's not surprising you want to do all kinds of things to her, but also protect her from the people that want to do the same things. It may seem like a huge contradiction, but it's not, Sonic. I understand what you're going through, man."

Sonic smiled and mouthed, _thank you_ , waiting for Shadow to continue.

"It's not going to be easy to control yourself, but it's do-able. What you have to say to yourself, is: _this isn't me."_

Shadow waited for Sonics reaction, but it was clear Sonic wasn't following.

"What I mean by that is, you need to pick up on your overriding thoughts. The things that are not you, the things that are just... Your sex drive. I know you have the power to control yourself, it's just weird for you to have to do it, because every other chick would run straight into your arms at the slightest sign of consent."

Sonic laughed. "I'm glad you get it."

Shadow frowned. _I don't, you fool. I've just watched you do this for years._ He ignored his frustration and continued. "I don't want to be some kind of babysitter, watching your every move, shaking my head in disproval. You can do it yourself, believe me. You just need to walk the middle path, you just need to find an in between, and when you do that, I'm sure everything will fall into place. Hell, maybe you'll get what you want on both sides."

Sonic blinked. "Really? You really believe that?"

Shadow sighed. "I do."

Sonic smiled, hugging him, and went back out into the main area to get ready for the next scene.

 _I just wish it would happen already._

Of course, Shadow was referring to himself...

When the day had finished, Sonic had done his best to avoid Amy altogether. Even though avoiding Amy wasn't what Shadow had advised him to do, he really had no idea how to go about it otherwise. He would smile at Amy if she looked at him, but other than that, he wouldn't communicate with her.

Sally grabbed Amy and took her out, to the local cafe. As she left the studio, she glared at Sonic darkly. Clearly she didn't know what had happened that night.

 _Outside_

Sally and Amy walked slowly. "Forget him, Amy. I told you he was just like everyone else."

"No, he isn't, Sal. He cares about me. He looked after me, he kept me safe. No one else has done that, especially around other guys. And before you say it's a lie, Shadow and Knuckles told me today too. Sonic wouldn't do such a thing."

"Amy, he may not be Scourge, but he sure as fuck is a man. And they all want the same thing. Whether he shows it or not!"

Amy went silent, not ready to reveal about Sonic kissing her earlier, pushing himself onto her desparately.

"What is it," Sally asked nervously. "Holy shit, has it already happened?!"

"No!"

Amy began to cry. "Don't say his name. Not Sonic, the... other one. Don't say it. Ever. Don't ever talk about it or I swear to god we won't be friends anymore."

Sally turned empathic. "Amy, I didn't mean to upset you. I care about you so much. I can't watch you go down the same path! I know its hard but your feelings need to be assessed one day. Maybe not today, but one day! And until you start looking at your past, you won't be ready to do something like date Sonic."

"Date?!" Amy was shocked. _Is that what he wanted?_ "He only wants to be my friend. He'd never date someone like me. Look at me."

"Amy..." Sally held her hand, and came closer to Amy. "I... Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Sally. I love you." Amy sighed. "Sonic didn't take advantage of me, and he never would. You're right, he is a guy, but he actually doesn't seem that interested. I mean today he hardly talked to me."

Sally dropped Amy's hands. "Good." Sally was pleased by this. "He isn't as stupid as I thought."

Amy wasn't paying attention, and started to keep rambling about Sonic. "Why? Why didn't he talk to me... after he kissed me... I thought... I don't..."

Amy was deep in thought:

 _Why did Sonic look after me, then let me walk out? Why did he kiss me so hungrily, then ignore me the whole day? Did he regret it? Did he not even want me? What did I do wrong? Did he find someone else? He only started giving me silent treatment after he went off with Shadow... It doesn't make sense... Is Sonic... gay?_

"Amy, let's go to this event tonight. Blaze and Silver will be there, we can just veg out and play video games or watch disney movies."

"Yay!" Amy was immediately snapped out of her daze. "Let's do it."

"Sonic, what the hell man?" Knuckles grabbed Sonic about to punch him. "Why did you blow off Amy? She was finally happy and ready to be mates with you. You came really far and then you just totally ignored her for most of today!"

"Wow Sonic, you're really not as good with the ladies as I thought." Rouge smiled. "Shame."

Sonic looked to Shadow for advice, but Shadow didn't react. He just closed his eyes and sighed. "If you do what I say, Sonic, it'll work. Don't be afraid."

Sonic left and went home, ready to drown his sorrows. Back at the studio,

"Passing on the advice, huh?" Rouge smirked as she asked Shadow.

"Yeah, I did. And look how that's turning out. He doesn't want a bar of me."

"Well, he DID say he'd sooner sleep with you than Amy." Knuckles reminded him.

Shadow laughed. "That's because ... that's none of your business. I'm going after him. He's probably not loving life right now, and it's my job to bring him back up."

Rouge and Knuckles became tense. They both looked around to check no one was around. Knuckles began first, before Rouge could.

"Fucking hell, Shadow. You just don't get it, do you? You're walking yourself right into being in the 'friendzone' forever!" Rouge looked to Knuckles curiously. "Oh, it's some Earth lingo. Heard a producer mention it in regard to Amy's role earlier. Made me chuckle... Anyway! Shadow! Sonic likes Amy because she's hard to read, hard to get. She ain't there for him when he's sad. She ain't throwing parties to get his attention and she ain't dropping everything to be with him! You and Sonic are great friends, but you got to ask yourself man, where do you really wanna be?"

Shadow glared at Knuckles and ignored him, dashing after Sonic.

DISCLAIMER

Questions I am asking myself/you might consider...  
1\. _Does Sally looooove Amy? Like, Loooooove? Hmmmm._

 _2\. We have a name for Amy's ... abuser... will he reappear? Will Sonic find out who he is? WILL AMY EVER EVEN TELL SONIC THE TRUTH?!_

 _3\. Will we ever know what happened with Amy and Scourge... And... will it happen again with Sonic?_

 _4\. How will Amy react to Sonic's hostility? Does she have feelings for him...? Maybe she'll go down the same path as before... (Yes, I am insiinuating that perhaps Amy's assault wasn't just a physical one, but a mental one too. Maybe Scourge did something similar to what Sonic is doing... And MAYBE... Amy is attracted to that kind of relationship... Because that's how the abuse cycle works... I definitely know...)_

THATS ALL FOLKS XXXXXX

OH FUCK JUST REALISED MY BREAKING TECHNIQUE HASNT BEEN WORKING SO ILL HAVE TO EDIT EVERY CHAPTER WITH *** FOR SCENE CHANGES IM SORRY


	7. Massages

Sally and Amy sat in the living room at Blazes house, playing _Sonic Generations_. Everyone else was watching, eating popcorn and talking about recent book releases.

Amy was distracted, and Sally could tell. She could see the look in her eye that she had when she was thinking of another world. But this time, it was the real world that was distracting her, and of course, that was going to affect her more than anything else. While Amy had lit up eyes a lot, and a bright complexion, she was more tense and on alert. She had become somewhat paranoid. Checking her phone a lot - even though the only other person she could be texting would be Sonic, or Shadow. She was day dreaming constantly, but also scared of what could happen - that was why she was so tense and uncertain. Sally knew all of this, and she'd seen it before.

She just didn't know what to do to stop this from going any further.

Warning Sonic again would just make him chase even more, and warning Amy would do the same.

All she could do was let Amy play out this chapter in her life, and then be there for her when it ended, and a new chapter would arise.

And she swore to herself that the next chapter was going to be about her.

 _Fucking friends. What do they know? They don't know her. They don't know me, at least not this side of me. Not the side that I am when I'm with HER. They don't know shit... And they don't know what happened to her, either. They need to back off.. I'm sick of this._

Sonic arrived at his house and slammed the door. He ran to the kitchen and poured himself a drink, sitting down and beginning to take a sip, before there was a knock on the door.

Sonic groaned and said, can't I get some alone time? Under his breath. He answered the door and it was none other than Shadow.

"Shadow, not now. I need to be alone."

Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way and walked in. "I don't take orders from you, Sonic. I'm your friend, so I'm not going to let you be alone when you're like this. Deal with it."

Sonic was shocked. Shadow was being surprisingly more like his character. Shadow sat down and poured himself a drink too, beckoning Sonic to sit down next to him.

They began drinking, in silence. After a few drinks, Sonic spoke first.

"I tried to do what you said. But now she hates me."

"No she doesn't, Sonic. If anything, she'd be attracted to you for doing that." Sonic was puzzled. "Yeah. If she had an ongoing abusive relationship, she is more than likely going to be compelled to a guy that treats her like shit."

Shadow grinned and Sonic growled. "I DON'T treat her badly, and she wouldn't be attracted to that. If she was, she'd have tried to talk to me by now. It's been at least two hours since we finished work."

Shadow took another drink, and grinned, holding up Sonic's phone.

Sonic was shocked. "Why do you have my phone?"

"I took it from you incase you'd drunk-text someone. But look, two new messages."

"Give me that." Sonic said angrily, snatching the phone off Shadow, but he was too slow, and Shadow held on firmly. Sonic frowned and finished his drink, and then pounced onto Shadow, tackling him for the phone, and tickling him as well.

Shadow looked up at him and dropped the phone, giving in, but Sonic didn't move. He was caught looking at Shadow, frozen in time, unable to move.

But he caught himself in his daze and snapped out of it, snatching the phone. "Ah-Ha!"

He read the new messages.

The first was from Amy:

 _I am at Blaze's, bored as hell. Are you busy?_

Sonic's heart started racing and Shadow rolled his eyes, grinning. "Knew it." Shadow said.

"Shut up." Sonic smiled back.

The next one was from Sally.

 _Please be careful._

Sonic didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't. Instead, he said to Shadow, "What should I say?" showing him the message from Amy.

Shadow giggled. "Invite her over. Hehehe... I'm sure she'd want that three-"

Shadow went silent as Sonic shot him a glare. "I'm not inviting her over if you're going to be stupid. If she's bored or uncomfortable, she can come around."

Shadow _hmph_ d. "And you're staying." Sonic added.

Sonic texted back,

 _Just at home. Shadow is here, we've just been having some drinks._

It wasn't long before Amy replied:

 _Sounds fun :( I'm jealous._

Sonic sighed, and grabbed another drink.

"Go easy," Shadow said. "That's number four. Or five... I don't know."

"Count your own drinks, Shadow." Sonic laughed and started typing on his phone.

 _Would offer to pick you up, but we've been drinking. Guess we can come grab you on our feet._

Amy:

 _Cool. See you soon_

Sonic finished his drank and grabbed Shadow. "We're going to grab Amy."

"Sure, whatever. Want me to carry you?"

"Ha, no thank you. I'm perfectly capable to make it myself."

They both dashed away, Shadow skating and Sonic running, toward Blazes house.

Later, they'd picked up Amy and brought them back to Sonic's. It was cold outside, and running so fast was making Amy freezing, even though she wore clothes and the guys didn't.

"Heater?" Amy asked. Sonic pointed to the heater in the lounge room and turned the TV on, then went back to the kitchen to drink more, with Shadow.

 _He's leaving me in another room by myself? What the?_ Amy thought, annoyed.

She waited until she'd warmed up, and then walked up to Shadow, putting her arm around him. Shadow looked up at Amy, surprised.

Sonic was impressed, but also slightly jealous.

"You know, Shadow, I've always found you handsome." Amy smiled, and giggled. Sonic frowned and glared at both of them. _She's mine! And so is he. Wait._

"Er. Thank you, Miss Rose. I'm very flattered." Shadow smiled warmly back to her, and she sat down in between Shadow and Sonic.

"So, what was going on at Blaze's?" Sonic asked. "I doubt you'll have much fun here. We're both pretty tired."

Amy had felt somewhat remorseful for going over to Sonic's. She didn't know what she had expected; she had just wanted his attention. His FULL attention... Not divided with Shadow.

She was the girl, wasn't she? Wasn't SHE supposed get affection while Shadow sat out?

Instead, he was treating them both equally, like... _friends_.

All she wanted was for someone to ignite the fire inside of her, the one created by someone she despised many years ago. She simply wanted the hatred and darkness inside of her to burn, to take her away, to distract her. She believed it was better to be totally consumed by a fire, than to have sparks erupt unexpectedly, controlling her basic activities. Once an opportunity had presented itself, it would be stupid to ignore it; in her mind, it made more sense to be completely involved in a disaster than to push it away before it started.

She could see the future of this situation. She could see it all in her mind. Visions of Sonic controlling her, loving her, making her go crazy. Visions of her being in love, attached to a dangerous person who was unpredictable and exciting. Even though Sonic was probably more on the safe side, she was attracted to his avoid-chase method, and wanted it to become more.

She wanted it to dominate her, and to lead her, and she wanted to have something REAL, to talk about, to write about, to sing about. She wanted the pain, she wanted the lust, the adventure, the longing.

And all she had to do was take a little charge, or initiate a way to draw Sonic in, and she had what she wanted.

But looking at Shadow, she felt as if she could get the same from him aswell. Something about Shadow matched the frequency she had; she could feel a similar longing inside of him. Perhaps he had the self-consuming fire that she did. Perhaps they could help eachother.

"Blaze's was fine. But... Just not exciting. Not like you two." Amy smiled lightly.

Sonic and Shadow looked at Amy, and then back to each other, unsure of what she meant. They both kept drinking nervously.

Amy became frustrated that she was being ignored. _Why are they rejecting me?!_ She asked herself. She stood up and walked over to Sonic, placing her hands on his shoulders. Sonic's eyes shot wide open and he stared at Shadow, while Shadow just giggled.

"Shadow, Sonic looks so sad. Should I give him a massage?" Amy grinned and looked to Shadow, who continued giggling, and started laughing too.

"Sure, but I'm next." Shadow said, winking.

Amy smiled and started to massage Sonic's spikes (disclaimer: head? I don't even know). Sonic was extremely tense, as he was too scared to talk or react physically. Instead, he had ANOTHER drink, while Shadow watched curiously.

Eventually, Sonic relaxed, allowing Amy to massage him, not fussed whatsoever with what was happening.

He lifted his head and faced Amy with his eyes, who was shocked by his eye contact. He lifted his hand slightly and made a _come here_ motion. Clearly forgetting Shadow was watching, Amy blushed and moved her head forward towards his, and he met her with a kiss. Instead of this morning, it was gentle; but still needy.

 _Knew it._ She told herself. She knew that he wanted her, really.

But for some stupid reason, he wanted to protect her. What from? Himself?

If anything, he needed to protect her from HERself.

Shadow coughed, and they broke the kiss. Sonic continued to stare into her eyes, not responding to Shadow.

"Amy..." Sonic began, moving quickly and suddenly ...


	8. Pillow fights?

disclaimer:Warning: T for now. But I may or may not turn the next chapter slightly, ever so slightly lemon like, so i may change it to M. I will not write GRAPHIC THINGS ... but it will be quite sexual. So yeah, T... FOR NOW!

Sonic had acted quickly. He dashed off, and rolled up his stairs, shutting his bedroom door.

Amy crossed her arms angrily and looked at Shadow, pouting.

Shadow had had a lot to drink by now.

 _I'm sick of this._ He thought. _I'm sick of being put into the friendzone. All I want is Sonic._

He was so aroused by what he'd just seen; he could have done anyone right there and then. And of course, Amy was so frustrated, that she was in the same boat. Shadow walked over to her and kissed her, to which she responded to gratefully.

She ran her hands through his quills, and his fur. She let him lead the kiss, as he lifted her up and started walking toward the lounge room.

"I have a better idea," Amy said, giggling.

Shadow raised an eyebrow questioningly. Amy pointed to the stairs, and Shadow grinned. "Sure."

He carried her up the stairs, and knocked on Sonic's door.

"Amy, I'm not - I'm not going to -" Sonic opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. He moved as Shadow pushed inside the room, and placed Amy on the bed. Shadow left Sonic staring in the corner of the room as he started to touch her thighs, stroking them up towards her stomach.

 _Stop. No, don't. No, watch. No, stop. NO!_

Sonic was too afraid to move.

Shadow began kissing Amy again, making Sonic's heart burn.

 _why is he doing this? Is he testing me? Is he asking me to have sex with her?_

 _WHY?_

Sonic walked over slowly to them, and sat on the bed. He put his hand in Shadow's lower quills and pulled him off roughly.

"Shadow, why are you doing this? Amy, do you actually want this? Or do you just want attention?"

They were all shocked at Sonic's sudden maturity and serious question.

"Sonic, I'm in pain. She kissed me back, and I-"

"So you're just going to use her?! To make you feel better?" Sonic's eyes were burning. "Jesus, Shadow. I didn't think you were that low."

"Well it's not like I could use you!"

Sonic shook his head. "Why do you need to use anyone? You deserve to make love, not to fuck your feelings away. And the same goes for Amy."

Amy stared at Sonic with wonder.

Sonic met her eyes and shamefully looked down at her. "He's drunk, Amy. I'm sorry."

"I wanted him to kiss me." She said, causing Sonic to gape.

"Amy, you're going to end up in trouble if you behave this way." Sonic warned. "You might want someone to care about you, but you don't need to use sex to get someone to protect you. You know I'd protect you no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Even if we had sex?"

Sonic started panicking. He didn't want to reject her while she was already in a vulnerable state; but he didn't want to lie. _Even more so. I'd make sure you were mine and only mine. And that no one would ever hurt you ever again._

"If," Sonic responded, "we had sex. A very, very big if. If we did, then yes, I would protect you still."

Amy frowned. "What do you want, Sonic?"

Shadow lay on his side and watched the drama play out.

"I want to get to know you, and I want to be your friend," Sonic said.

"And that's it?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't matter what else I want. What matters is that you are safe and not getting yourself into dangerous situations."

Amy started to tear up. All she wanted was to be taken away into a new world. Why couldn't Sonic just do it? Why couldn't Shadow? Why couldn't some one just distract her and consume her? That was all she wanted, but it was too hard.

"I'd be safe with you, though." Amy remarked.

"You would," Sonic sighed, "but we're not there yet. Don't rush it."

Amy smiled. _He didn't turn me down!_

"Man, you two show some serious signs of bipolar disorder." Shadow laughed, and they both shot glares at him. "But I'm not one to talk. Sonic, can I crash?"

"Yeah," Sonic said flatly. He looked to Amy, who was flustered. "So can you, Amy. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No!" They both said in unison. "We can all fit in here. It'll be fun." Shadow added.

"Yeah, we can have pillow fights." Amy smiled.

###

Amy walked into the room, with no clothes on. Shadow lay fast asleep, and Sonic appeared asleep, but was wide awake. Amy had clearly thought that no one could see her...

She walked over to Sonic's side of the bed and started playing with his ears. He shot up and said, "Amy?!" and she met his lips with a kiss, jumping on top of him... Sonic spun on top of her and started forcing himself onto her -

"AGH!" Sonic woke up, to see Amy fast asleep, and Shadow as well. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that he was just dreaming, and not actually doing such things in his dreams.

He rolled over and faced Amy, who grabbed his hand sleepily and pulled it to her shoulder. Sonic smiled and went back to sleep, feeling another hand on his waist - Shadow's.

###

"Sonic," Amy whispered, as Sonic groaned, half asleep. "Sonic!"

"Huh... what?"

"Please," She asked, putting her hand on his chest. "kiss me."

Sonic shrugged and did as she said, kissing her plainly. She took off her shirt slowly and awaited his reaction, but he hardly moved, just continued kissing her softly.

"I am not going to hurt you Amy. I refuse to do anything more than kissing with you." Sonic stated assertively.

"Why?!"

"I told you, I'm not ready. And neither are you." Sonic responded, still bland.

"But.. I need you."

"What?" Sonic blinked. "What do you mean, you need me?"

"To touch me," She said.

Sonic stared at her. "Amy, for heavens sake. You do not need me to touch you, or anyone."

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Sonic went blank. _Same here_ , he thought. He sighed and held her cheeks, and kissed her again, more passionately. He had reached his cut off point. He had had enough. He could no longer control himself. This girl... This beautiful, sweet girl was begging him to touch her, to make love to her, and he was sick of saying no. It wasn't illegal, and it wasn't dangerous - he wasn't responsible for her own mind. He was responsible for his. He would still protect her, of course, but he couldn't control her nagging, and couldn't keep rejecting her like this.

And how much longer would it go on? Maybe she did just want attention, maybe she just wanted to hurt herself in some way or another. But if he didn't do this now, it would never end. And it would drive him crazy.

"You have to tell me if you want me not to do something," He said, "Because otherwise, I will do it."


	9. Self-Destruction

REVIEW POSTED : _Wait wait wait wait, I think I got a little bit confused..._  
 _Amy was raped, she now just lives in a fantasy world because she's scared of facing reality, but then she wants to have sex with sonic and then suddenly shadow. Does that mean sally is just protecting her from the reality way too much? Or Amy trusts sonic to protect her instead of sally and she wants to be with him?_  
 _I'm confused, but otherwise, this chapter was unpredictable and I like it. I'm pretty sure shadow is the one going to... You know... Do "that" to Amy, so he could make sonic mad for not loving him._

 **Ok! I am sorry for the confusion! I get pretty distracted! Let me try to make this a bit easier to understand as I know I'm struggling to do so :) Thank you for the review, firstly. So Amy was raped, many years ago, on a repeatitive basis. It is yet to be uncovered how this lead to happen, and how it makes her behave now. For instance, she could have been in an insecure attachment which made her chase such similar relationships. Or perhaps, she believes that abuse is love, as she doesn't know better. Anyway, whatever the explanation is - and it WILL be explained in future - it will connect us to understand why she is drawn to Sonic. Sonic, however, doesn't think so much about it, and simply wants to protect her from being raped again, by anyone - even him. So, whatever the explanation is, somehow, it makes Amy want Sonic - in a kind of TOXIC way. Also, in addition to that, her desire to create harm in her world as a method to soothe herself (I hope I worded that right, think of BPD symptoms maybe) is taking her over, causing her to become desparate, for Sonic OR Shadow. In sleeping with Sonic, she would achieve that quench to be fulfilled, the thirst for fire and damage; but she would also be chasing the abusive pattern she once was a part of. In sleeping with Shadow, she would be not only making Sonic jealous, but also achieving that same fulfillment of her self-harm desires (Sorry, I'm REALLY crap at wording this). BASICALLY, Amy wants to hurt herself, whether she knows it or not - and this is because of what happened to her so long ago. She subconsciously seeks out this relationship, HOWEVER, her fantasy worlds give her a way to escape such trauma, and give her hope that the world is a good place. When Sonic started coming onto her in chapter 1, and when she went to the party, she was 'triggered', so to speak, and spiralled into the pattern, unknowingly craving the same pain. Sorry sorry sorry for all the shitty writing.**

 **Sally is protecting her, because she knows the full story, and she knows Amy's pattern. She knows what would happen, and she knows exactly how it would all play out. Basically, it's deja vu for her. But at the same time, there's nothing she can do other than warn Sonic. Telling Sonic the whole story would scare him more than anything.**

 **Amy trusts Sally to protect her, but she is starting to push Sally away, because her mind is becoming occupied by thoughts of Sonic and other dangerous desires. If anything, Amy doesn't want Sonic to protect her - she just wants to use him in order to get what she wants, which is a distraction, someone to take her over.**

 **As for your assumption... Hehehe! No matter what happens, I hope it will still be exciting. Its evident Shadow has started to get pretty sick of staying in the shadows for Sonic and be his friend, and is ready to take some charge. But remember how Sonic said, "I'd sooner sleep with you than Amy?" Did that mean Sonic was attracted to him? Or... Was he just being figurative?**

 _ **A very important authors note:**_

Sexual abuse isn't just physical dominance in an outdoor place. In fact, statistically, rape more often occurs between two people who know each other. Perhaps people who are friends, or really drunk. Drunk sex, is, technically, rape. No one has commented on this, but I know that amy's actions seem like she is "asking for it". Of course, this does happen in some cases in real life. But, in no way, shape or form, is anyone ever asking for it. Ever. Unless they directly say the words and consent, then being slightly affectionate or coming on to someone is not consent. I don't know why I felt the need to add that, but, I did. It's a very controversial subject and I just wanted to make sure that everyone reading this understood that.

Also yeah, I can't write lemons, I just can't, I'm sorry! So this story will probably stay T.

On with the story!

Sonic started kissing Amy deeply and passionately, completely forgetting that Shadow lay right next to them. While Shadow seemed asleep, he definitely was not. He was watching everything, with not only curiousity, but burning jealousy and hatred.

And he didn't even know who he hated more, or had more jealousy over.

Was it Amy? She was so cute, and seductive, and funny. She may be pretending to pay attention to Shadow just to get Sonic's attention, but something about her really said that she wanted him, not just use him.

Or was it Sonic? Someone he'd had feelings for for too long, and who was right in front of him, kissing a girl he swore not to, who he swore he'd control himself around. But was it really Sonic's fault that he was tempted?

Sonic's eyes opened as he looked over to Shadow, while kissing Amy - he saw Shadow's burning red eyes glowing in the darkness, and froze. He beckoned Shadow over with his eyes, and he did so, quietly. Sonic lifted his lips off Amy's and Shadow took over, as Sonic slowly stepped off the bed and walked out of the room.

Amy was not aware of what was happening; she was partially asleep, even. She hadn't even noticed that Sonic had swapped with Shadow and walked out of the room.

 _I guess someone else made the decision for me,_ Shadow thought to himself, and continued kissing Amy. Sonic shut the door and walked downstairs, going to sleep on the couch.

Upstairs, Shadow continued to kiss Amy, still quite intoxicated, while Amy was in a dream-state. "Sonic," She whispered, and Shadow groaned.

"No." Shadow responded, kissing her harder.

Amy's eyes shot open and she stared at him. " _Shadow_?!"

"That's right," he said, smirking, placing his hands on her shoulders firmly, and then grabbing her hands quickly as she tried to push him off. However, she wasn't uncomfortable...

 _Damn it,_ Amy thought, _He's a better kisser anyway. Why is he holding me down? It's not like I'm going anywhere. He's not gonna - is he?_

Shadow continued to kiss her, and slid his hands onto her stomach, still pushing down firmly. He didn't look at her and he didn't talk to her either, he simply pulled down her shorts, and kissed her stomach, his hands just above his lips, holding her down.

 _Yay!_ Amy thought. _This is fine. I'm fine with this. Just stay there, okay Shadow? Shadow..._

He moved lower down and continued to kiss her, as she lay frozen with her eyes wide open.

"Heh.. you don't have to do that, Shadow. I don't even like-"

"Sh Amy, I'm doing it. Just relax, okay?"

Amy shrugged and did as he said. Suddenly she wondered where Sonic was, and when he left the room in the first place.

Wasn't he supposed to protect her...?

She grinned internally. Hah, looks like he didn't care after all. Well, good.

Minutes went past while Shadow hardly moved, until he kissed her stomach again, trying to catch her gaze. Amy was avoiding eye contact , looking to the side, but slightly smiling.

"Amy?" Shadow asked, "Do you want me to do this?"

Amy was struck. What the? _Why is he asking me if I want to ...?_

 _Why didn't he just take it?_

 _This has never happened before..._

 _Why does what I want matter to him...?_

"Huh?" She responded blankly. "What? I-I - I don't care...?"

"What do you mean, you don't care?" Shadow sat up and looked into her eyes, which were now returning his glare. "You don't care if I have sex with you? Why?"

Amy became very nervous and flustered. "Uh... It's up to you."

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Of course I am."

"And you enjoy kissing me?"

"Yes."

"And have you thought about having sex with me? Could you picture it now? Would you like it?"

"Uhm... Yeah. Sure."

Shadow sighed. "Amy..."

He felt guilty. He knew she didn't want him, and wanted Sonic. He also knew that he didn't even really want her. All he wanted was to cause conflict with Sonic, make him feel the way Shadow did. And he also wanted to feel wanted, and lusted for, and consumed. He wanted to feel his world disappear, and to enter a new one. He wanted to feel Amy whisper his name, and feel important, and powerful. He wanted to be superior, to Sonic, to Amy, to everyone. He was sick of being inferior and he was sick of being left behind, when all he did was put people first.

"Is that a yes?" Shadow asked, more abruptly, with his eyes closed.

"Yes, it is." Amy said.

"Tell me if you want me to stop at any time." Shadow said, shooting a dark look at her, which made her go _eep_. Something told her he wasn't going to be gentle.

#####

COOL ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AGAIN I PROBABLY WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE LEMONS BUT YOU KNOW YOULL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ANYWAY

:D REVIEW AWAY

Questions...

What's going to happen? Will Shadow sleep with Amy? Will Amy enjoy it...? Will Sonic find out?

Will ANYONE find out?

WILL I EVEN WRITE A NOTHER CHAPTER?!

Find out...


	10. Perfect

Shadow kissed Amy roughly, different to before, and moved quickly, ripping off her clothes. He growled and lifted her up, placing her in a more accessible position, and began to tease her - pushing onto her, and grinding against her.

Amy couldn't believe this - for one, she was about to have sex with someone, properly, and ... equally. Even though Shadow maybe had different intentions, or maybe he had the _same_ intentions, which was even worse - he made her feel somewhat appreciated. Even if he kissed her with force, she felt somewhat protected, as if he wouldn't dare let anyone near her other than himself. She had never experienced someone appreciate her whole body like he did, and talk to her, and ASK her if she wanted it.

It was weird.

In fact, it was too weird.

The thought of being wanted made her ill.

She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to being respected, or desired. She was used to being an object, a thing to be used. She was used to being a nuisance, and used to being bullied.

But did that mean she wanted that?

Or did it mean that this was finally something good for her?

 _Shut up, mind._ She told herself, _Just relax, like Shadow said. and let him take control. Just go with it._

Moments passed, and Shadow had eventually made his way to connect with her. She closed her eyes and let herself connect with him, enhancing her senses and enjoying every sensation that went through her body.

She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. Not only allowing someone to do this, but, enjoying it.

It wasn't painful.

It wasn't as rough as she thought.

And it sure as hell wasn't dominating.

###

All of Shadow's thoughts and intentions had slipped once he had gotten to the final stage of being with Amy. He could no longer think of controlling her or hurting her for revenge. He could no longer think of Sonic, or anyone. He could no longer be dark.

In fact, all he could think about, was how this was even better than he expected it to be. It was perfect. For his first time, and he doubted Amy knew that, it was perfect.

And with that realisation, he had gone slow, and caring, and relaxed. He was taking his time and not allowing his negativity to interfere. He was simply taking in the moment.

###

Sonic lay on the couch downstairs watching TV. It was about 1am, and the Jimmy Fallon show was on. He had a good laugh, and wondered how humans could be so crazed over tiny things, like celebrities, or politics, or musicians.

And then his brain started to wonder.

 _I guess I'm crazed over tiny things too._

 _Alcohol, drugs, Amy. Amy._

 _Amy._

 _Amy was like a drug._

 _Even if he denied the way he always went back to her, even if he neglected the fact that every time he saw her it gave him the greatest rush of all, and even if he pretended he didn't value her feelings..._

 _He knew he was addicted to her._

 _The clothes she wore and how they showed off her body, in an innocent way - she'd never be a show off. She was too sweet and sincere._

 _Her voice, always happy, even if she had some fucked up past._

 _Her eyes, always glistening, even when she was at that party, bored out of her brain._

 _And the way she valued her friends - Sally, Blaze..._

 _Maybe even him._

 _Maybe even, Shadow._

Shadow.

"Fuck!" Sonic woke up from his daze and remembered that he had left the two together.

Everything Sally had said to him began playing in his mind. "Oh my god, what have I done? Shadow's going to... He's going to... NO!"

Sonic ran up the stairs and banged on the door. "AMY!" He yelled.

But of course, he was too late. He pushed open the door and saw the two of them fast asleep, holding each other tightly. He noticed all of Amy's clothes on the floor, and felt his breath escape him entirely.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought to himself. _I didn't think Shadow had it in him._

But as he looked at Amy, she was infact the one hugging Shadow, and the one with a smile on her face. Shadow had dried tears on his cheeks.

It was as if they'd switched histories. _The hell_? Sonic thought.

He stood in the doorway staring at both of them, thinking crazily, rapidly, non stop.

 _Look at her there._

 _You want her._

 _Shadow got to her first._

 _She got to SHADOW first._

 _Holy shit, I want them both._

 _She's so beautiful. I can't..._

 _Why did she... with Shadow? And not me?_

 _Is it because I pushed her away?_

 _For her safety?_

 _What the heck?_

 _Why would she do that! I'm the one protecting her! She should have picked me!_

Then he remembered that she had infact, chose him, and asked him to kiss her earlier. and he was the one who gave her away, to Shadow, out of guilt.

This was all his fault.

She was going to wake up in the morning, and hate him. Forever.

Whether she wanted Shadow or not, she was still going to hate Sonic.

Shadow, however...

Was he even... Had he even had sex before?

"Man, Shadow, I always thought you were gay. You have definitely surprised me."

Sonic shook his head as he whispered, walking out.

"I am, you stupid motherfucker." Shadow whispered after he heard the door close, still crying.


	11. Transferance

DISCLAIMER!: Hello beautiful readers! Thank you for your faves/follows/reviews! I love you all 3 First off, I was conflicted in what this chapter would contain, but I wrote this all down in my notebook today while at a cafe - it just came to me, haha. And it's pretty good for handwriting to be honest - I shocked myself! I really enjoy this story and I'm gonna complete it! I have assignments coming up for uni though, so my updating might not be that consistent. Then again, it might be hectic because I'm the procastination queen!

Things are getting heated! WOooooOOoooOO read on... Review/message/feedback much appreciated :D

###

 _It wasn't like she had seen this coming._

 _If she was being honest, she never even imagined such an outcome._

Amy shot up in Sonic's bed, not sure of where she was. When she saw the walls painted ocean blue, she realised: She was with him! She was with the handsome guy she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since Shadow's party on Friday. What a dream come true.

But when Amy looked next to her, Sonic appeared much darker, and his spikes were angled upward...

 _That's not Sonic..._ Amy thought, with her heart racing.

Amnesia slowly vanished as she came to remember that she had slept with Shadow, not Sonic. Memories flooded back to her intermittently, but to her surprise, she felt no disappointment, nor guilt.

The way Shadow had held her, stared at her, and caressed her with appreciation, was... Incredible. She had never felt so adored in her life.

And she began to wonder, maybe not everyone was like the man who raped her? Maybe some men had good intentions, and maybe some men would treat her with gratitude, like Shadow had.

But amongst this revelation, she felt a mix of hope, and terror.

How could she deal with this foreign feeling? How would she keep this going, the new relationship with Shadow...? All she knew, was how to receive abuse...

 _~Flashback~_

 _Amy walked from the studio she and her friends worked toward her house across the lake, alone, as the sun was setting. She had pushed her friend Sally away when she'd asked to accompany her; Amy knew that there was no one and nothing to prevent Scourge from his harmful methods. And Amy knew that she couldn't imagine a world without the pain, because it was all she had ever known._

 _"What the_ fuck _are you doing?!" A familiar voice yelled, just metres away from the young, fragile girl._

 _She shivered at his voice; to her, it meant pain, but it also meant routine. It meant horror, but also a familiar territory. She spun around, anxious but excited, and glared at the green hedgehog._

 _"I'm going home. What does it_ look _like?" She returned his frustrated tone._

 _In response to her argument, Scourge walked up to her and pushed down on her shoulders hard, with a blank expression on his face - the same expression he had when he was angry and deviant, Amy had learned._

 _"It_ looks _like you're going around town by yourself. It's not safe out here, you stupid girl."_

And I'm so much safer with you, _Amy thought, sarcastically._

 _"It's 5.30: it's not even dark yet. And besides, no one would want me - I'm tired and weak. Who would take any interest in me when I'm in this state?"_

 _Scourge smiled evilly, his eyes narrowing._ That's right, no one wants you... Only me. So come into your owners arms and prove that you're mine...

 _"Now you know that's not true. What ever would make you think that?" He asked slyly, with fake innocence._

 _"I'm sorry," She said. "I know you want me. But when you're so mean to me, it makes me think that no one could love me... And that you don't love me at all..."_

 _Scourge put his arms around her tightly in a warm but rough embrace. "I'll always love you, Amy. And I'm only mean - because I care."_

 _Amy smiled through tears, believing him. Of course, it was a lie - a recurring lie, that Scourge used to make her feel weak and helpless - but then he would jump in and save her from her inner hatred, and she would feel obligated to give him anything he wanted: because he was the core of her self esteem..._

 _~End flashback~_

How could she keep a partnership that wasn't fuelled by guidance...? She was a lost little girl deep down, just as she had been all those years ago... just as she had been when he screwed her over.

And while it was amazing to feel like a person when she was with Shadow, it killed her not knowing how to respond.

What if she pushed him away?

What if Sonic ruined this?

What if they ever found out how emotionally corrupt she was...?

It'd be over for sure...

###

Sonic woke up from his dose on his couch at 8am, feeling hungry from the night before, and thirsty due to his startling hangover. He could hardly remember last night.

Why was he on the couch?

Was Shadow here?

Or... Amy?

No, she wouldn't stay here. And if he was really that intoxicated while she was present... He would have woken up next to her.

Shortly, Amy came down the stairs: messy hair and tired eyes, creased clothes, and an aching, slow moving body.

Sonic was drinking a cup of herbal tea to refresh himself as he sat on his dining table, watching her delicately, as she approached the kitchen.

"Ow... Ow... Ow..." She muttered with each step down the stairs. Her legs were weak from Shadow's affection... Even though he had been gentle, the tension from her muscles due to the subsequent orgasms the night before had made her ache.

 _What the? What on earth did she get up to last night? She can hardly stand..._ Sonic thought, curiously.

Amy sighed with remorse as she met Sonic's concerning stare.

Finally, the guilt had begun to hit her, the second she looked into his dazzling eyes.

"Are you okay, Amy?" He asked gently, about to stand up and help her.

Her voice made her melt, especially in combination with a protective instinct.

She closed her eyes and held her hands up defensively, pushing his care away before he could even grab her. "I'm fine. Shadow's just a bit... intense, that's all." She said weakly, giggling - and then quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment, realising what she'd just said, and who to...

Sonic was shocked. _They had sex?!_ He felt as if his breath had been sucked out of his lungs like a vacuum. His heart raced with anxiety... _She picked him over me? What the_ fuck _!_

"Amy!" He yelled with anger, causing her to be struck awake, completely. "Did he hurt you?! Jesus Christ!"

Amy cowered into the wall and responded. "No! I... shouldn't have said anything."

"Damn it Amy, tell me."

"He didn't hurt me in the slightest." She went all goo goo eyed, and continued. "He was gentle. I'm only in pain, because he made me -"

Sonic held up his hand, unable to listen anymore. "I get it." He sighed and his face fell into his hands. All he wanted was to protect her - and in a way, he had, he'd been under the same roof at least - but the jealousy he felt toward his _best friend_ had consumed him. Shadow knew how he'd felt... Was this Shadow's plan the whole time? To take away the girl he'd started to fall for?

 _Wait, what?!_

"Sorry," Amy said sheepishly.

A flashback began to run through her mind the second she'd uttered the apology.

 _"I'm sorry, okay!" Amy cried through heavy tears. "I can't do ANYTHING right, I get it. why don't you just leave?!"_

 _"I can't leave you, you foolish girl! I love you! But why the fuck do you do this to yourself?!"_

 _Amy began sobbing, uncontrollably. "I just want to feel wanted!"_

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes as the vivid memory took over her mind.

"Amy..." Sonic gasped as he held her while she began to cry. "Amy, it's okay. You're a responsible girl - you can do what you want. I understand that you want him, and I'm not mad. I just want to protect you."

Amy heard his words, but they didn't affect her - they went straight through her. A series of more flashbacks came through her mind intermittently as she continued crying.

 _"Then why would you push me away, the one person who wants you?!" Scourge screamed._

"Amy, breathe. Just relax. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm here." Sonic was trying desparately to comfort her.

Amy felt her mind take over completely, as she began to transfer; her anger at Scourge came out at Sonic without warning:

"I can be wanted! I'm allowed to be with someone! And he FUCKING CARES ABOUT ME! No one else does! All you do is hurt me, all the time, every single time! That's not wanting someone! That's fucking hate! And I HATE you, Sco-"

Sonic was bewildered during her speech, and then flinched drastically as the "Sco-" exited her mouth.

His compassion disappeared as a darker motive took over his train of thought.

"What was that last word?" He said clearly, backing away, feeling the blood boil under his surface, as his fists shook violently.

Amy stopped crying at his withdrawal, and had forgotten what it was she'd said. "W-What?"

"Did you just say what I think you said, Amy?" He didn't stutter, he didn't have any emotion in his voice - except for pure loathe.

Amy was silent, almost unable to think clearly. "I don't know..?"

"You said Scourge," Sonic said quietly, with his eyes closed, attempting to conceal his fury.

Amy shot up quickly from her cower, and this time it was her breath that was taken.

"D-did I? Oh. That doesn't mean anything."

Sonic opened his eyes quickly at the end of her sentence, and suddenly went soft in his gaze, faking his knowledge of the now-solved puzzle.

"Of course, sweetie." He walked back over to her and kissed her nose gently, hugging her. "Let's take you home so you can get ready for work, you can't go like that."

Amy nodded, wiping away her tears.

"S-Sonic?" She asked, as he lifted her up, about to rush out of the door.

"Mmhm?" he murmured softly, still faking neutrality.

"Why aren't you mad at me? For sleeping with your best friend..."

Sonic smiled. He was genuinely amused by this. "I could never be mad at you, Ames. You and him needed something - and you had the capacity to give it to each other. Besides, I trust Shadow, and with him, you'll be safe." _Unlike with me_ , he thought. "Like I said, I don't see you that way. I care deeply for you, and sometimes I carelessly do things like kiss you, but protecting you is my first priority. You'll see I'm right."

Amy nodded, and kept silent.

"And I know how crazy I must be driving you..." He continued, "not giving you what you want."

He stared at her, snuggled in his arms, as she blushed furiously. He laughed at his statement and ran to her place, knowing he was completely right.

###

Well there we go... Another chapter finished.

Questions for me and you...

1\. I wonder where Sally was in this chapter? Sure it was just a brief morning-insight, but you'd think she'd made an appearance.

2\. How much can Sonic take?! I mean really, it's getting ridiculous. That boy is going to snap.

3\. Shadow hasn't even woken up, he's still in Sonic's bed. Probably wallowing in self-pity, poor guy. I wonder what his thoughts are on all of this...? Will his love interest change? Or will it become stronger and more persistent as he continues through the story...

4\. SONIC KNOWS WHO AMYS RAPIST IS OMG! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! Where is Scourge anyway? Is he even alive 4 years later? Hmmm... I think I sense a Dark sonic style :D

XOXO REVIEW AND GIVE ME LOVE

Shadowworld96


	12. Overthinking

_Listening to The XX... Hopefully will help me write this chapter... Its a soothing mellow album (self titled) and it will reflect Sonic and amy's relationship as she learns to trust him and turn to him as a friend... she starts to learn to take moments as they are rather than worry about the future... and she focuses on every little feeling she has..._

 _Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews... I love you all 3 but considering i've had quite a few hits I expected more reviews XD maybe everyone just reads it for a laugh, who knows huh..._

Sonic placed Amy down at her house and waited for her to unlock the door. "Come in," Amy said, as she unlocked the door. "I'm just going to have a shower." She walked up stairs and Sonic nodded, taking a seat on her couch. What he saw fascinated him...

Clearly she didn't have people over often, because the coffee table was covered in art and writing. He felt as if he'd invade her privacy if he read, but he couldn't help but appreciate what was visible to him.

Collages of her favourite tv show characters, drawings of her scene ideas from fantasy novels... character interpretations and her ideas she'd written when she was at a cliff hanger... It was adorable.

He was stunned at how someone could become so consumed by such a false world. Of course, he knew why, but he was shocked.

He heard the shower turn on, and realised that Amy was not far above him, naked, in her shower - while he sat there, dreaming of her, and adoring her.

He wished he could do something, like go after her, and surprise her, and make her swoon over him, addicted to him, like other girls he'd dated.

And by dated, it meant... Slept with a few times.

But something about Amy made her seem as if she was more than just sex. And it wasn't like he'd always seen women as objects, it was more like... He'd known Amy for so long, and seen many sides of her - and now he was seeing this one, and it made his curiosity peak.

The fact that she saw herself as just sex, or once did, also gave him a goal. He wanted to make her realise that she was more than that. And of course, the evidence was right in front of her: her art, her house, her independence, her friends.

And everytime she tried to flirt with him, or everytime she blushed at his remarks, he knew that it wasn't her - it was her past. Someone - _Scourge -_ had taught her that she was nothing but a toy to be hurt and played with. Seeing her reactions change slowly was exceptionally satisfying. Even if it was just a small change.

While it was undeniable that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he wanted nothing more than to pin her against his wall last night and show her _why_ everyone wanted him - he saw a light in her, one he'd never seen, one that made him control himself, much to his surprise. He didn't know what it was, what the light was. But she was so young, even at 16, and had so much ahead of her.

And he knew that he was the last person she needed to have sex with, or be in a relationship with.

Because it would destroy her.

Coming from a relationship with an abusive tool... And going into an exciting one where not everything was always apparent... Would kill her. The uncertainty, would kill her.

And even if he was honest with her, even if he did admit he was falling, that would make things so much worse.

Because Sonic could only imagine that Scourge had said the _exact same thing_.

And by saying the exact same thing...

It meant she was expecting the same treatment as a follow up to such a confession.

And in his mind, while it killed him, it was logical for her to be with Shadow.

It was logical for her to be with someone who didn't love her, but respected her. Who could teach her friendship, without risk of rejection.

Because Shadow was a great person. Sonic knew that more than anyone.

And even if it killed him, even if it was the last thing he ever did, he would let Amy be with him, purely because it was better than watching her fall down a rabbit hole of abuse and depression.

###

Sonic lay on Amy's couch sleepily, as Amy came down the stairs, dressed and ready for work. "Sonic? You ready?" She asked. _He must be pretty tired._

 _He's basically been drinking for 3 or 4 days straight..._

 _I don't know how he does it._

"Yea-yeah. I'm ready! Let's go. Hey, we have some time, let's get a coffee. I'm pretty tired... Heh."

"Ok."

He picked her up, dulling his emotions as they erupted, and shortly after, they were at the coffee shop.

He bought her the same coffee she had on Saturday and placed it in her hand. She looked amazing: her dress was bright purple, and her stockings matched. _Surely this can't be for work_ , Sonic thought. Maybe it was a new project? Oh well. She smiled and sipped the coffee, moaning innocently as the drink touched her mouth.

Sonic's eyes widened at her sweet expression, and allowed himself to take full acceptance of the excitement he felt. _Oh my god... What I'd do to... No! Agh._

He drank his coffee too, and they walked outside, looking at the sky, pointing at clouds. "Hey, it's you." Amy said, pointing to a spiky looking cloud.

Sonic smiled at her confident observation. He did feel like a cloud in the sky when he was with her - high, above the rest of the world, floating away into total bliss.

"Yeah." He picked her up gently and dashed to the studio, meeting Knuckles and Rouge outside.

Knuckles lit up a cigarette as Rouge stood there glaring at him.

"That stuff kills you, bud," Sonic said, walking up to him.

"Only if you're a human." Knuckles smiled, as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. He passed it to Rouge who took a drag, and gave Sonic a bro hug. "Where ya been? We were a bit worried."

"I'm fine." Sonic smiled and wrapped an arm around Amy, to suggest that he couldn't speak now. Knuckles winked and mouthed, _got ya_.

"Is Shadow working today?" Amy asked, not really aimed at anyone. Sonic sighed internally and tried to surpress the pain he felt at the mention of his name. He couldn't get the image out of his head: Amy and Shadow together, romantically, intimately... Perfectly. And it made him scared, for if the day was ever to come that he would be with Amy... Shadow would have been better.

Rouge exhaled her smoke above her head, and said, "Don't know. I don't think he's needed though. He'll probably come by at lunch to point out something wrong in the script like he always does." Her and Knuckles started laughing, remembering something he'd pointed out last week, and quoting some of his famous mockeries.

"Let's go inside, then," Sonic said, grabbing Rouge's cigarette out of her mouth and stamping it on the ground, glaring at her. He walked up to her and whispered, "Think of the children!" As he pointed to Amy, making Rouge giggle uncontrollably. Amy was oblivious to his observation, and was checking her phone.

Sonic had pushed Rouge and Knuckles inside and looked at Amy, who had gone pale. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just Sally. I'm gonna call her. I'll be inside soon, ok?"

"Sure." Sonic smiled and walked inside, nodding at her gently.

Amy unlocked her phone and saw about 6 messages. Most from Sally, but one from an unknown number.

She thought, _Shadow?,_ and read the message first.

 _I miss you._

"Huh," she said outloud. "Can't be Shadow. Weird."

She ignored the message, feeling high due to last night and this morning, and opened the messages from Sally.

 _Don't let him get what he wants._

 _Just because he likes you, doesn't mean he deserves to have sex with you._

Similar messages followed, and she called Sally.

"Amy! Oh my god."

"Hey, Sally. I'm totally fine. I didn't have sex with Sonic, don't worry. But I need to tell you..."

"Thank GOD," Sally expressed with relief. "I'm gonna be at work later, ok? We'll talk soon." She hung up, shocking Amy.

 _Why was she so happy?_

/Fade into You by Mazzy Star/

Amy stood on the side lines watching Sonic acting with Tails and Knuckles for a new game.

She stared into his eyes, knowing he couldn't see her.

It was satisfying to look at him in secret. His eyes were so beautiful, so green, so deep. And she knew that even though he denied his feelings and pushed them aside with alcohol, and sex, and drugs.. He was a compassionate person.

Images of him flashed through her mind. His kindness. His shivalry. Offering so much to her. He was a great friend...

 _Fade into you_

She didn't feel like he was her friend, though. She felt like... Like he was so much more.

He held the secret to her life.

he was her saviour, and he had no idea...

Every time she was with him, she felt relieved from the world she had come from. Every time his arm wrapped around her. Every time his voice went into a caring, strict way. He was like a father she never had... And he was protecting her from all the evil in the world.

She watched him performing and felt her heart race as he was in action, doing what he does best.

She knew what she wanted from him, but she just didn't know how to go about it.

 _I need you._

 _I need you to hold me, forever, and kiss me, and gaze into my eyes. I need you to love me. And look after me. And prove to me that I'm wrong. Prove me that not all people are evil and hurtful. Do it... Just once... Just prove it, and I'll be able to move on from my past._

She believed he was the answer, and the more she adored him, the more she solemnly thought that he was the answer to her problems.

###

Shadow walked through the doors of the studio, pissed off, and confused. Everybody turned around and saw him, shocked.

He was a mess.

His eyes were dark and low. His face was drained, and his body was weak. His fur was messy, and his spikes were out of shape...

To be continued.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Hey guys sorry if this chapter absolutely sucked. I'm a bit scattered to be honest. Struggling to do daily things and trying to sort real from fake. I truly love having schizoid... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as it isn't as good as some of the other ones. Please review with your questions or ideas of what might happen next as it will get my head jogging as to how to approach the plot (suspense etc)..._

 _Is Amy falling for Sonic...? We know he knows he's falling for her..._

 _Sally sure seemed happy... Maybe she thinks she's won already... How wrong she is..._

 _Shadow's wrecked... Hmmm wonder what has happened..._

 _Who was Amys unknown texter.._

 _I'm watching Jessica Jones and its incredible, makes me want to continue my A shadow land story (mind control ideas) and/or start a story with amy and shadow as jess and killgrave. Oooo I love it so much._

 _Message me if you have any ideas and also don't hesitate to check out my tumblr. Same username._

 _XOXO Shadowworld96 xx_


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


End file.
